


A pact, in fact

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gabriel is neither good or bad, Heavenly pacts, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), just canonically vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley makes a pact with Gabriel to save Aziraphale's life at the trials.Years later, it comes back to bite him in the butt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A pact, in fact

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for classic soft Gabriel (TM) I'm sorry to say you won't find it here. I can't even tell you how hard it was to write him being so...well...him  
he's not exactly a total heartless jerk, but he wants his revenge and he's gonna get it.  
But I haven't fully committed to keeping this as a one-shot. So if I ever did continue it, he would probably end up being that way eventually 😂

There was only one way to reach an angel. Well, any angel that wasn’t Aziraphale. There were hundreds of ways to reach him but it wasn’t him that Crowley was trying to reach. 

It was the night after the world did not end. Aziraphale was asleep on Crowley’s (new) couch, hand still clutching the prophecy tight. Crowley had successfully tempted him into a little nap. (Just fifteen minutes, really, it’ll be good. Think better with a rested head, honest). Truth be told he couldn’t have Aziraphale knowing about this. He had a plan.

So he prayed.

He had barely gotten half an utterance out before Gabriel had snapped into the flat, a crack of thunder announcing him. Crowley jumped and spun around, checking to make sure it hadn’t woken Aziraphale. Gabriel was standing before him, hands folded one over the other, hard stare. 

Crowley shivered. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to come here. He didn’t exactly think about it, figuring he was too busy planning. But plans would mean nothing if Gabriel smote him right there. 

“Speak, demon Crowley,” he said, voice loud as ever. Crowley winced and double checked on Aziraphale, thankfully still asleep.

“Keep your voice down,” Crowley hissed. Gabriel raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “I have a plan.” They eyebrow did not go down. “To save Aziraphale.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. “You must have me confused with someone who cares.”

“Oh drop it!” Crowley snapped. “I know that you like him.”

“I most certainly do not.”

“Please.” Crowley rolled his eyes. It was obvious. “Aziraphale was the best damn agent you ever had.”

“He was,” Gabriel agreed. “Until he decided to fraternize with a demon.”

“Well guess what, idiot! We’ve been fraternizing for fifteen hundred years!” Gabriel’s face fell, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, that’s right! So if you liked him back then you liked him with me!”

Gabriel blinked and took a deep breath. “That is irrelevant. It changes nothing.”

Crowley growled. “You can’t seriously want him to die, can you?”

“He needs to be punished,” Gabriel said.

“So finitely?” Crowley took a step closer. “I know you don’t want to kill him.”

“What I want,” Gabriel growled, “does not matter. What you want does not matter. What Aziraphale wants does not matter. The world was supposed to end and it didn’t. Those responsible must be punished.”

Crowley crossed his arms. Stupid, stubborn archangel. He tsked. “Just listen to the plan, at least.”

Gabriel’s head cocked to the side slightly. He nodded, urging Crowley to continue.

“We can swap bodies,” Crowley suggested. 

“That would never work,” Gabriel said. “We’ll be able to sense you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Demons were easy. They could sense Aziraphale, sure, but they’d be so wound up in their little charade they’d never actually notice. Angels, however, would pay attention. “But if someone was to convince them it was Aziraphale…”

Gabriel’s face shifted, slight understanding.

“All you gotta do is keep Michael out of the room. The others will believe you.”

Gabriel shrugged. “And what’s in it for me?”

“Uh, Aziraphale doesn’t die?”

“Again. What’s in it for me?”

Crowley sighed. “Well what the fuck do you want?”

“A pact,” Gabriel announced, making Crowley’s mouth go dry. “Aziraphale still needs to be punished. And when I figure out what the punishment is, you,” he pointed at Crowley, “will help me issue it.”

Oh he did not like the sound of that. 

“I promise not to kill Aziraphale,” Gabriel said, holding a hand out, “if you promise to help enact his future punishment.”

Crowley looked down at the hand, licking his lips. “You can’t hurt him. Or take him back to heaven. Or burn his books!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I promise not to physically harm Aziraphale, take him back to heaven, or burn his books. If you promise to help enact his future punishment.”

Crowley took a deep breath. He took Gabriel’s hand, feeling the uncomfortable electric sensation of the heavenly pact being sealed. “I promise.”

Gabriel smiled. “Excellent.” A jolt of fire between them where their skin touched and Crowley pulled back, already regretting it. But it didn’t really matter. As long as Aziraphale was alive, they could handle whatever happened. “This has been a very productive meeting.”

Crowley grumbled and rubbed at his hand, still a little painful. “Yeah, yeah. Just remember your end of the bargain. You convince them I’m him, and keep Michael away.”

“No need to worry. I always keep my word.”

There was another crack and Gabriel was gone, Aziraphale stumbling awake on the couch. 

“What?” he asked, blinking awake and rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s alright!” Crowley said, rushing back into the room. He knelt next to the couch, forgetting himself and running a hand through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, staring at him.

Crowley blushed and pulled his hand back. “Uh.” Aziraphale smiled and reached down, holding his hand. He looked at Aziraphale’s eyes, bright and blue and full of love. Eyes that he could recreate blind. He gulped. “I have a plan.”

-

It actually worked. Crowley had been totally confident about it, of course. But it was still a little surprising. Sandalphon and Uriel had been less than certain that they had the right Aziraphale, as they tied him up and waited for Gabriel. But as soon as the big idiot himself walked in and congratulated them on a kidnapping well done, well, they were done. 

Crowley thought Gabriel was a little too into the whole interaction. But it was necessary to keep up appearances, as Aziraphale would say. And Gabriel certainly kept them up. 

And for a long while after that, nothing happened. Well, things happened, but not with them. Aziraphale and Crowley moved in together, a lovely little cottage away from it all, some place they could relax and recover. Some place they could love.

And love they did. Oh they shook the earth with the power of their love. Caused a bit of trouble in the town too, what with these sudden earthquakes. Took a lot to keep themselves contained after that, but they managed. 

So much time had passed, in fact, that Crowley forgot about the deal he made, the pact. But it couldn’t be that easy, of course. And when he heard a crack of thunder on an otherwise sunny day he knew who would be standing there when he turned around.

Crowley had been watering the plants. He kept up a garden, because Aziraphale loved the fresh grown crops, loved to cook knowing he was using food Crowley had grown for him. He didn’t yell as much, however. Crowley turned, keeping the hose on, spraying a slow trickle of water on Gabriel’s shoes.

Gabriel didn’t seem to notice. He was smiling, and that worried Crowley.

“Took you long enough,” Crowley mumbled. He tossed the hose to the side, letting it turn off. 

“Oh, I decided on this punishment quite some time ago,” Gabriel said. “Just had to wait for the timing to be right.”

Crowley really did not like the sound of that. He gulped. “Well?”

Gabriel’s smile widened. He looked positively pleased with himself, which was not good. “You’re going to leave him.”

Crowley scoffed. “I’m n-” the word got caught in his throat. He could feel that burning sensation from the pact all inside him.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked, giving him a look.

Crowley growled. “Why?”

“It seems fitting.” Gabriel shrugged. “He took away that what we most wanted. So we’re simply doing the same.”

Crowley could actually feel his heart breaking. He figured if they were alive they could survive everything. But that was only if they were surviving it together. He licked his lips. “How long do I need to leave?”

“Forever.”

Crowley would not give Gabriel the satisfaction of crying. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” he said, grasping at straws. “This would hurt him.”

“I said I would not physically harm him,” Gabriel clarified. Crowley stomped his foot. Damned angels and their damned technicalities. “I’m not completely heartless,” Gabriel continued. Crowley truly doubted that. “You’ll have time to say goodbye. As long as he doesn’t learn of this.”

Crowley crossed his arms. “How kind.”

“I’ll be back at the end of the week,” Gabriel said. “You’d best not be here.”

Then he was gone and Crowley fell to the floor. He knew he didn’t need to breathe but it didn’t stop his panic from setting in when his body suddenly couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Aziraphale. Not now. Not now that he knows how good everything could be with him. He would rather die. 

And he would, if he stayed. But then the pact would be null. And by doing that, Gabriel would be able to do whatever he wanted. Would probably actually kill Aziraphale. And Crowley would not have that.

The only option was to do what Gabriel said. To leave. And fuck all about saying goodbye. He wouldn’t be able to look Aziraphale in the eye and tell him goodbye. And he couldn’t tell him the truth. All he could do was gather his things and leave. And live the rest of his pitiful life alone and heartbroken, the only solace being that Aziraphale was alive and safe.

-

Turns out leaving an angel is a lot harder than anticipated. Crowley had gathered his things, had left. Had gone to the other side of the world. He had decided to sleep, to spend as long a time unconscious as he could. He crawled into a bed and passed out.

Then was slapped awake. By one very angry angel who had him tied to a chair back in their cottage.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, blinking in the light. “Wh-what day is it?”

“They day you tell me what happened!” Aziraphale’s face was red, and his eyes were wet. Crowley couldn’t stand to look at him. “I come home and you’re just gone?” Aziraphale asked. He grabbed Crowley’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “And you block your signal? So I can’t find you?”

Crowley gulped down a dry breath. “How did you find me?”

“Why did you leave?”

Crowley wanted to tell him. But every time he started to try, he felt that burning sensation all over, tearing at his soul. “I…”

Aziraphale softened, his body relaxing, his face not so scrunched up. “You know I would have understood if you needed to sleep,” he said, voice soft. “You didn’t have to leave for that.”

Crowley shook his head. “What day is it?”

“Sunday morning,” Aziraphale said. “Why?”

Crowley’s body shook. “I have to leave,” he said. “Please Aziraphale you have to let me go.”

“No! What’s going on?”

Crowley’s eyes found a clock. It was just after eleven. He had no idea what time Gabriel would show up but he absolutely could not be there. “I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me?”

“Aziraphale, please!” Crowley hissed, looking back at him. He struggled against the ropes, but no amount of miracle work on his end was going to loosen them. “I need to leave, please, please, let me go!”

“Why?” Aziraphale’s hands landed on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley studied every aspect of Aziraphale’s face, knowing one way or another that they would never see each other again. Either both dead, or alive and never allowed near. Aziraphale’s soft hand came up to brush over Crowley’s cheek. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t! You have to believe me I can’t. Just let me go! You have to!”

Aziraphale kissed him and Crowley sobbed. “My darling, you can tell me anything.”

Crowley shook his head. “I can’t! I really can’t! Please!”

Aziraphale studied his face, thumb wiping away tears as they fell. 

“I don’t love you, okay!” Crowley shouted. He had expected Aziraphale to look hurt, damaged, ruined. He only looked curious. “I never have so drop the act and let me go!”

Aziraphale blinked. “You made a pact,” he whispered. Crowley shivered. “Oh, my darling.” Aziraphale ran his hand through Crowley’s hair. “Whatever for?”

“I have to leave,” Crowley said, his voice weak, paralyzed by fear. He could practically feel Gabriel showing up, Crowley’s soul disintegrating as Aziraphale was cut down.

“I will figure out what happened,” Aziraphale promised. He placed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. “I will fix this.” Then he released the ropes and Crowley was gone.

-

Aziraphale sighed, staring at the empty chair. Crowley had made a pact. That was clear. One he couldn’t talk about. He had been worried, when Crowley wasn’t there when he got home the other day. He had tried to call, but had gotten no answer. When he tried to find Crowley, he could feel nothing.

What did Crowley really expect him to think? The only logical conclusion was that hell had come back for him. Aziraphale had gone down there to rescue him, of course. It wasn’t particularly smart, or safe, but he wasn’t going to let Crowley just get taken like that, especially not when he was actually vulnerable to holy water. 

But a few demon smitings later and Aziraphale knew that Crowley wasn’t there. He searched the stars next, still nothing. All that was left was heaven. He couldn’t even get in. He would have attacked the guard at the door, had they not given him the information he was seeking.

“The demon Crowley?” the angel had asked, listening to Aziraphale’s ranting. “Why, he was spotted in Asia just the other day.”

Aziraphale had gotten the exact location, and then he had gotten his demon back. And now he was gone again.

But he would be back, Aziraphale was sure of it. He was awfully worried about the day and the time. Whoever he had made the pact with was obviously going to show up to check on him. Aziraphale had to know who he was working with.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and searched. He could feel a presence. A familiar one but nothing specific he could grab on to. His signal was being swamped. Had to be someone powerful. Had to be an archangel. But who?

Sandalphon had always held a particular brand of hatred towards Aziraphale, even since the beginning. But physical violence was more up his alley.

Michael would probably have used her connections with hell to get at him. Would have thought, oh we can’t kill him with hellfire so let’s stick him in a hole forever. 

It could have been Uriel. She did seem the type to prefer that personal touch to torment. Making Crowley leave him. 

But this was a mind game. It was mental and emotional manipulation. It was meant to cause upset, meant to weaken the opponent personally before the big attack. 

This, he figured, was Gabriel.

-

Two generals sat in a room across from each other. Neither spoke. Days passed. To speak first was essentially to lose. And that was something Aziraphale could not risk. He had all the time in the world. For his world would not restart until Crowley was home. Gabriel, however, still had work to do. And Aziraphale was counting on that.

“Very well, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. “What do you want?”

“Let Crowley go.”

“No.” Gabriel crossed his legs, leaning back rather comfortably in his seat. He had all the cards and he knew it. Aziraphale had to get him talking. He had to figure out what he wanted.

“What was the pact?” Knowledge was power. Aziraphale had to learn everything.

Gabriel, luckily, seemed sedated in his place, and was going to offer it to him. “I promised not to kill you. Rather, I promised not to physically harm you, take you back to heaven, or burn your books. And Crowley promised to help me with your proper punishment when the time came.”

Aziraphale almost smiled. His dear, sweet Crowley. Knew enough to ask for specifics on Gabriel’s end, just not on his own. “Why this punishment? Why now?”

“I knew after that day that you two were...close.” Gabriel shrugged. “I decided to use that. Let you build up a level of security, of comfort.”

“And then rip it away,” Aziraphale finished for him.

“Exactly that, yes.”

Aziraphale sighed. He knew that Gabriel wanted the war. But Aziraphale couldn’t give that to him, even if he wanted to. There had to be something. Why make the pact with Crowley at all? If Gabriel really did want to punish him, why not just let him die? Why make the deal with Crowley? Why keep Aziraphale alive?

Aziraphale smiled. He stood up. “You’re going to let Crowley go,” he said. He walked over to the bar on the side of the room, very nonchalantly pouring himself a drink. 

Gabriel scoffed. “And why, pray tell, is that?”

“Because I have something you want more than my so-called punishment.” Aziraphale held his drink in his hand and turned around, smiling at him.

“And that would be?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Me.”

Gabriel laughed. “That’s rich.”

“I was your best agent.” Gabriel had always appreciated Aziraphale’s work, even if he may have chided him for being too frivolous. Aziraphale did the work other angels didn’t want. He worked round the clock on Earth, and he did a damn good job of it. 

“When you were working with the demon.”

“Exactly. You need us.”

“What I need,” Gabriel said, standing up, “is for you to not think so highly of yourself.”

“There’s no war,” Aziraphale continued. “You still have Earth. You still have humans. You still have demons who are trying to corrupt them. You need me, and Crowley. Not as agents of heaven, but as agents of good. Agents who maybe don’t have to follow all the rules.” He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly at Gabriel.

And Gabriel took the bait, eyes squinting slightly. “And in exchange?”

“You will let Crowley out of your pact. And you promise to never hurt him again in the future. In any sense of the word.”

Gabriel stared him down, weighing the options in his head. “And you’ll do as I say?”

“I will do jobs assigned to me that are in the interest of bettering humanity.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Aziraphale smiled. He was much more equipped for this than Crowley was.

“Very well.” Gabriel held his hand out. “I promise to let Crowley out of his pact and never harm him in anyway in the future, if you promise to do jobs assigned to you that in the interest of bettering humanity.” He frowned.

Aziraphale had wanted to propose the pact but he didn’t want to lose the opportunity of it by insisting he create it. He took Gabriel’s hand. “I promise.”

A spark of fire and electricity and the pact was made. 

“I’ll be back,” Gabriel said, warned really.

Aziraphale didn’t let go of his hand. “I need you to help me find Crowley, first.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Why on Earth would I do that?”

“Because.” Aziraphale smiled. “Leaving him away from me would hurt him a great deal.”

Gabriel’s frown increased. “I hate you,” he said.

“Yet you need me.”

-

Gabriel gave Aziraphale the coordinates to where Crowley was. The demon was asleep again, curled up around a pillow, body shivering under two blankets. Aziraphale smiled at him and crawled in bed, pulling himself around the demon, kissing the back of his neck.

Crowley’s body stilled, then stiffened. “Aziraphale? No. No!”

“Shh, darling, shh.” Aziraphale held tight as Crowley struggled. “It’s alright.”

“No you can’t be here! You can’t! You...you are…” Crowley turned over in his arms, eyes wide as he studied Aziraphale’s face. He looked down to make sure he wasn’t somehow dead.

“I told you I would fix things.” Aziraphale smoothed down Crowley’s hair, placing delicate kisses to his cheek. “It’s okay. Your pact is over.”

“No! Aziraphale!” Crowley shot up, rolling over and pinning Aziraphale to the bed. “That means he can hurt you! You’re in danger! You stupid angel!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh. He loved Crowley so much. “My dear, it’s alright. I made a bit of a pact myself.”

Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?”

“He can’t hurt you. Physically or emotionally.” Aziraphale ran his hands over Crowley’s face. “And somehow, I have a feeling that hurting me would hurt you. Is that not true?”

Crowley stared at him with a blank expression. Then he blinked and smiled. “Clever angel.” He leaned down and they kissed. “But what did you promise?”

“Oh, just that I would...help, as needed. Well, that both of us would.”

“Help?”

Aziraphale shrugged, blushing a bit. “I have enjoyed being retired,” he said. “But it would be nice to get back in the swing of things.”

“So we’re working for those idiots now are we?”

“We’re working for humans, dear.” Aziraphale kissed him again. “Don’t worry, I was very specific.”

Crowley buried his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I never should have made that pact in the first place.”

“If you hadn’t, we’d never had survived in the first place. I’m very proud of you, my dear.” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “But if you ever leave without saying anything again I will kill you.”

Crowley chuckled and snuggled in closer. “Never leaving you again,” he whispered. “Never.”


End file.
